The conventional passenger airbag modules are mounted at a single location on the instrument panel, i.e. top portion, mid (front) portion, or somewhere in between. When the airbag cushion deploys, an out-of-position occupant who is very close to the airbag module at the time of the inflation can have a high risk of injuries caused by the concentrated force generated by the cushion deployment from the single location.